1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to processes and apparatus for plating articles, such as, but not limited to, pistons for combustion engines.
2. Related Art
It is known to plate articles by immersing an article in a plating bath and establishing an anode/cathode arrangement whereby one or more surfaces of the article are plated with material from the bath solution. For example, some articles are plated with chrome using this general technique.
One of the challenges presented in plating articles having contoured surfaces and/or sharp corners is that the shape of the article can interfere with the uniform development of the coating, with some areas getting more coating than is otherwise desired and others getting less than what is otherwise desired.